Somethings Really Wrong!
by Megalograptus
Summary: Voyager persues a familiar life signature, the Doctor has turned up on a planet to find everyone missing, an ancient civil war between the Autobots and Deceptacons and the Borg's constant obsession with perfection.
1. Chapter 1:Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Trek or transformers (unfortunately)

May contain violence and strong language in later chapters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain to the bridge please" tom said tapping his badge the doors the ready room opened and out came captain Janeway and commander Chakotay, "what is it tom" the captain said whilst walking over to stand behind tom "we've just picked up a meteor on long range sensors, it is make of some kind of polytitanium alloy and it seems to be emitting a life signature"

"on screen" a picture of a large black metal asteroid appeared on the screen "hail them"

"No response captain" said Tuvoc

"The meteor is going to warp" said seven of nine in surprise

"Harry where's it going" asked Janeway

"it seems to be heading for the fourth planet in a system two light-years away"

"Lay in a pursuit course tom"

"yes captain"

"I'll be in my ready room Chakotay you have the bridge, seven" said the captain as she strode towards the doors of her ready room seven then left her console and joined the captain as they went through the doors. The captain walked over to the replicator "coffee, black" she turned to seven and said "so have any idea who they are?"

"the Borg did encounter something similar several times during the birth of the collective none were ever assimilated and no further data was gained other then the call themselves Autobots and was in the middle of some kind of civil war"

"That's inconvenient"

"may I ask why we are chasing them?" said seven

"the life signature matches something that was found on earth almost three hundred years ago the briefing on these beings is that any Starfleet vessels must investigate their origin and why they were on earth. How long until we reach the planet?"

"approximately thirty minutes"

"thank you, when we drop out of warp go to yellow alert and keep weapons, shields and engines on standby"

"Yes captain" said seven she then turned and left the room the captain then turned and sat behind her desk

"Computer seal the room, and display all information relating to Autobots, Deceptacons and the civil war" the captain sipped her coffee as the information appeared on the screen.

Donner clung to the railing in front of her as the TARDIS rocked from side to side " why the hell wont this thing fly level" she shouted above the noise whilst trying to give the Doctor the most evil glair she could come up with.

"oh stop being such a baby" replied the Doctor doesn't she ever shut up he thought to himself glancing at the screen he just managed to avoid them colliding with a star. The TARDIS then stopped "here we are, Reven prime, the whole planet was disputed territory between several space going empires so in the end they made it an independent trading colony and in a couple of hours will host the largest gathering of alien leaders in this section of the galaxy"

"nice, but why are they coming here"

"well this is neutral soil, and they can discuss what to do about a mutual enemy that is threatening this part of the galaxy" stated the doctor

"and let me guess you're here to offer them some help with this enemy"

"nope, cant"

"why not?"

"the shadow proclamation has made several laws about this species already I'm not allowed to interfere, the devastation the Borg cause is extreme but the surviving species eventually band together and form a galactic alliance to defeat them and practically erase conflict in the Milkyway. You see some events have to go forwards in order for other things to happen, for instance if I destroyed the Borg conflict would still exist and over time more people would die from the conflict than would be killed by the Borg as the wars would never stop..............still a few words in the right ears may give them the edge over the Borg." the Doctor explained at length

"ok so if you can't help much why are we here?"

"oh well this is supposed to be the biggest party in this quadrant once the talks have finished, plus voyager, a human vessel stuck here and trying to get home is supposed to drop in at some point and I've always wanted to meet them" said the Doctor pushing open the door and striding out onto an empty street. "ok where is everyone, I hope I've not got the date wrong"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so Janeway knows more than shes letting on and the doctor is getting involved

please review as I wont be continuing untill I've got some positive reviews I'll take on any help you can give me with this


	2. Chapter 2: First contact

Hi sorry it took so long to update but I've been crazy busy with uni work ill try to get the third chapter done a lot quicker than with this one

**Disclaimer:** Yep don't own anything

**Chapter Two: First contact**

Donna stepped out onto the deserted street "nice place, bit quiet for a party though" she said glancing around at the neat houses that would be perfect for an American suburb from the 50's. Then she glanced in the distance and nearly fell over in shock, the sky scrapers where huge they had bridges running between them and what could only be space ships parked on various platforms towards the top of the buildings.

"there called star scrapers" said the doctor seeing Donna's shocked expression "there so big that the tops of them are anchored to asteroids put in geostationary orbit to stop the tops snapping off, the base of them are about a mile in diameter and those space ships are huge can hold several thousand people in each one" said the doctor as though this was a common day occurrence "were in the suburbs that's why there's no one around looks like I missed by a few miles" the doctor pronounced in surprise.

"oh well guess we best start walkin' then"said Donna still a little dumbfounded

"not yet, do you see that?" said the doctor pointing to where a thin streamer of smoke was rising from the centre of the city.

"so what there's always smoke in cities"

"not on this planet, they use fusion for power, pollution is illegal your not even allowed a barbeque"

* * *

"Captain were approaching the planet" Said tom "the asteroid seems to have crash landed in the southern hemisphere, wow look at those"

"it is an impressive feat of engineering" said seven of nine looking at the sensor readings from the planet "they seem to be incredibly large buildings anchored in orbit with asteroids, the asteroids have been heavily mined possibly providing the material for the buildings. I am getting very large energy readings it seems there are starships parked on the buildings as well. Interesting all of the life sign readings are also coming from these structures there are very few in outlying areas."

"Thank you seven" said the captain cutting off seven of nine from continuing her analysis Honestly the Janeway thought after that incident with trying to rejoin the Borg a few weeks ago sevens become obsessed with trying to prove herself to the crew. "Harry, what's happening with the asteroid we were following" she said turning to the youngest member of the bridge crew.

"Its gone captain" stated harry "there's a crater but no asteroid, wait a minute I'm picking up faint radioactive signal in the crater there's a similar signal coming from one of the buildings I cant tell which one without getting closer." he pronounced whilst sorting through the reams of sensor data coming off the planet

"thank you harry, looks like we'll have to pay them a visit, away team to the transporter room, Mr Paris you have the bridge" and with that strode out of the room with Tuvock, Chakotay and Harry.

* * *

Donna and the doctor had just come to the first star scraper, it was a huge conical shape wide at the base and tapering upwards the top was not visible but it presumable tapering to a point far out into space. They where beautiful thought Donna, giant crystal structures shining in the morning sunlight. What amazed her more though was that there were no streets, or not what she would call streets the paces between buildings was filled with forest, and it wasn't alien forest it looked like a classic British forest in autumn oaks and beach and ash and sycamore all with the leaves blazing orange and reds. Underfoot was green grass and moss which seemed to be able to survive even under the heaviest shaded tree, this cushioned the floor her feet sinking in ankle deep and releasing fresh scents every time she put her foot down.

The doctor had explained that this planet had no ground vehicles they used what were called transport pods which where colourful balls that flew through the air at incredible speeds. So any space on the ground not used was given over to nature. Donna looked at over at him to see him frowning at his sonic screwdriver "what's up, this place is beautiful why don't you stop worrying and enjoy it?"

"I'm getting some very worrying readings Donna"

"What?"

"Weapons fire, Powerful weapons the readings are almost like... but that's impossible their extinct"

"what are extinct I wish you would stop doing that and just tell me"

"Deceptacons there part of a race of cybernetic organisms that are in a civil war with the autobots but they wiped each other out at the end of last century on earth, Happy?" said the doctor quickly

"No, which are the good guys?"

"the autobots"

"ah so were in trouble then?"

"Yes, lets get going I want to see what there up to"

* * *

Janeway materialised pressed up against a tree "are we in the right place" she asked a little puzzled "Yes captain" said Chakotay "look over there" he pointed to one of the star scrapers rising out of the forest "I'm picking up the radioactive signal its coming from half a mile due east that way" said Tuvock pointing the way.

"OK lets go" said Janeway as she set off.

Twenty minutes of moving through the forest later the away team stumbled to a stop as an explosion sounded just in front of them at the base of a star scraper. Silently Tuvock moved away form the group taking out his phaser as he went. Tree minutes later he came back to the group and whispered "There are a number of robotic beings attacking the base of one of the star scrapers, the star scraper has shielding but my readings indicate it is becoming stressed by the weapons and may fail soon"

Janeway paused thinking for a minute "What are we going to do captain surely we cant interfere in an alien war its against the prime directive" said Harry looking worried

"That is true Harry but officially we are still at war with the Deceptacons"

"What you know what these are?" asked harry astounded

"Yes Mr Kim they attacked earth in the twenty-first century we beat them with the help of the Autobots who were our allies at the time. The autobots left earth not long after the last encounter saying that they had gotten a distress call from one of their, thought long dead, colonies they never returned"

"oh so are we going to help the people in the star scraper?"

"Yes Mr Kim, Tuvock can the shields on the star scraper withstand a photon torpedo from orbit?"

"no I don't believe so captain the shields around that area are already too stressed and would certainly fail under orbital bombardment" stated Tuvock

"ok we'll have to do this the hard way, Voyager" the captain said tapping her badge

"Yes captain" responded Tom

"Mr Paris please beam down two security teams and some combat rifles to our location, were going hunting"

* * *

As Donna and the doctor neared the source of the weapons fire, they suddenly heard a lot more shouting and many more blasts lit up the forest in front of them, the doctors screwdriver bleeped "damn!" he shouted looking at the device and then started running towards the source of the the commotion. Donna started after him struggling to keep up, in no time at all they arrived at a clearing in front of a star scraper. It was clear that this clearing had been created by weapons fire these were blackened stumps sticking out of the ground around the edge whereas in the centre it looked like the trees had been completely reduced to carbon. But what was more amazing was the three huge robots standing in the centre all black varying in height. They were surrounded by about fifty humans in some of the most ridiculous clothing that Donna had ever seen they looked like pyjamas they were all holding weapons and firing at the robots. The woman in the red was clearly in charge ordering the others constantly yelling "Fire at the chest!, the chest!"

Then the doctor ran in yelling at them all "NO STOP!!" too late one of the humans landed a perfect strike on the chest of one of the robots. The robot let out a wine and keeled over, the other robots turned around and ran they reached the tree line just as the wounded decpetacon exploded violently throwing everyone through the air to land hardly on the ground. One human was thrown onto a stump he screamed in agony as his spine snapped. The shielding on the tower flared red and failed the crystal shattered leaving a gaping hole in the base of the star scraper.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

**Disclaimer**: again i don't own anything

**Chapter three: The arrival**

Sick bay was full of moaning and screaming as the doctor struggled to get to all of the affected, ensign Wildman had lost a leg which he was trying to reattach several others has severe burns and one security officer had died of burns to the head, his main worry though was Harry Kim who had a broken spine in several places. He moved from biobed to biobed working as quickly as possible, cosmetic damage he could cure later but for now saving lives was his main aim. He glanced over at his office where Captain Janeway was having a heated discussion with the stranger and his companion, she was clearly not happy.

"I want to know how you came to be on that planet and how you know about the deceptacons" yelled the captain at the stranger who was clearly not impressed.

"I told you captain I'm a time traveller, you should not have attacked the deceptacons you have just caused more problems than you solved, now we have the two surviving deceptacons down on the planet who have undoubtedly called for backup, a star scraper that may collapse at any moment and not to mention an extremely important diplomatic meeting that is supposed to go ahead tomorrow." Stressed the doctor

"Yes I know this, I have repair crews on the ground working with the locals to fix the star scraper as best they can I have shuttles flying over the city taking scans trying to locate the deceptacons, I have asked for a meeting with the planets leaders which is to go ahead as soon as possible so if you'll excuse me doctor I must be going"

"I'm coming with you"

"fine"

And with that all four of them the doctor, donna, chacotay and Janeway walked out of the sick bay office and into the bedlam of the sick bay. "I'll stay here doctor" said donna "see if I can help make these people comfortable" looking around the room at all the people lying on the biobeds and the people rushing around trying to help.

"ok fine just be careful donna"

* * *

Fifty light-years away

A Borg sphere glides effortlessly out of a transwarp corridor and moves towards the large gilded superstructure, as it moves it transmits on all frequencies "_First contact is confirmed, the doctor and Janeway have both arrived at the designated co-ordinates awaiting confirmed arrival of other target. Predicted within 24 hours assemble species of temporary alliance 236, conflict begins in 25 hours mark!"_

"_**Confirrrrmed all enemies will be exterminatedddd!!"**_

"Please gentlemen let us be civil about this and savour the moment, after all in 25 hours the human race, the federation and the entire alpha quadrant will fall".

* * *

The doctor walked into the conference hall halfway up the star scraper along with Janeway they met with three leaders of nearby planets that had arrived early for the conference.

"Thank you for seeing us ladies and gentlemen, now as you know there was an attack on this planet earlier today, I'm here to ask for any resources you can provide us with in tracking down the remaining attackers and disposing of them." Stated Janeway.

"of course captain, although I'm a little confused as to why you seem to be taking it upon yourselves to rid us of this threat, a fleet has been dispatched from my home planet to see to my personal safety and I personally would feel more secure if you left this operation in their capable hands" said the Talaxian delegate

"I beg your pardon you do realise that this is a free trade zone and no military action of any kind from any of our species is allowed in this system, and if such an action was to take place it may jeopardise the fragile peace between our worlds." Exclaimed the Jadoran delegate, the doctor leaned back in his chair already seeing this meeting was going pear shaped, he glanced at Janeway a request for military assistance was not what he had expected from her.

"please gentlemen let's focus on the item at hand and help the captain, you have my full support captain as prime minister of this planet" said Mrs Jradon stressing the last point by glancing meaningfully at the two delegates sat to her sides. "OH MY GOD!!" exclaimed the prime minister staring out of the window the doctor turned quickly to see a huge explosion blossom in the distance at the base of another star scraper he looked up to see multiple meteorites streaking across the sky and crashing into star scrapers and the ground causing more explosions. The delicate crystal patterns of the star scrapers became marred by ragged burning holes the multiple pains of sapphire glass reflected the flames raging in the forest below. It looked as though the world was coming to an end.

The blast wave from the first explosion finally reached them blowing out all the glass in the star scraper and causing everyone to duck under the tables. "Were invaded!!" shouted the prime minister being barely heard over the noise of more explosions, she scrambled over to a panel on the wall touching several buttons she then shouted at it "Reven prime has been invaded by an unknown malevolent force I hereby declare the none aggression policy void and ask for assistance from any and all of our allies" she hit the send button so hard the panel cracked as the message began transmitting to the stars.


	4. Chapter 4: Evacuation

Hi sorry it been so long in getting this done but I have finished my degree now so I have some time to write, I hope you like my update, my next one will probably be after Christmas. Don't worry if the start confuses you all will be explained in a few chapters time. Doesn't really need saying but again I don't own Transformers Star trek or Dr Who.

Chapter 4: Evacuation

He soared among the golden clouds fury boiling in his veins, under his influence the clouds turned black and ominous, the primitive beings below saw what was coming and shut themselves inside. Yes cower inside your hovels he thought how dare they do this to him, he will make them pay for their crimes they will suffer until the end of time for this betrayal. Below him the storm grew fuelled by his rage hale lashed at buildings as the temperature dropped quickly, anyone left outside will soon die, the rest when the winds grow strong enough to destroy their pathetic buildings.

Then it happened, he wondered whether those of his own kind would have the guts to oppose him, individually they were no match for him but together they posed a very real threat. Then she appeared "so, they sent you to stop me they must be weaker than I thought" he said

"Please stop this, its madness, you are the greatest of us all you know we cannot allow you to destroy the humans they are too important for the future of us all" she pleaded

"I do not care they will all die for this" he sneered at her

"Then you leave us with no choice" she whispered sadly, and then they came not tens or hundreds like he had thought, but all of them and he fought with everything he had, he killed dozens of them but weakened and wounded he fled to a distant corner of the universe vowing revenge on them all.

* * *

He materialised in the room he occupied in order to communicate with his so called allies, he despised them and himself for having to associate with such despicable creatures in the old days he would have crushed them under his thumb but they were the one advantage he had. He was still hiding from the others as he had been for two thousand years whilst planning his revenge and it was their one weakness their one law which gave him the advantage. He turned to his allies the robotic and evil unfeeling monstrosities and smiled "gentlemen I think it is time we got to work"

* * *

The star scraper shook as more meteors stuck the ground "we need to leave!" Shouted the doctor over the racket captain Janeway tapped her commbadge and shouted "Janeway to Voyager five to beam up" as she the Doctor and the Prime minister climbed to their feet.

"I'm sorry captain we can't get a lock" replied Belanna

"We can get to one of the ships parked on this star scraper there is one five floors up" explained the doctor he then turned to the Prime Minister "you need to order a planetary evacuation" he said

"What! No I will not abandon our planet so easily; it has taken decades to build our culture here" she stressed "Prime Minister if you do not evacuate there will be nothing left of your culture, this is a free trade planet you have no weapons, armies or warships to call on you have lost the planet do not lose your people as well" stated the doctor

"Very well" said a deeply depressed Prime Minister she got up and started typing on the fractured control panel "good, and whist you do that I'll see what I can do about restoring the star scrapers shielding" said the doctor as he got out his sonic screwdriver and moved beside the Prime minister to wave it at the panel.

Janeway then looked around the room and out the window, the meteors had stopped falling but now odd blasts of blue and yellow light were emitting from around the buildings it looked as if the deceptacons were firing at the star scrapers again. Janeway tapped her commbadge saying "all security teams currently on the planet fall back to the star ship on the 200th floor of the star scraper I will be meeting you there with the diplomats to evacuate the planet" tapping her badge again she said "Janeway to Voyager report, what is the situation on the planet" when no response was forthcoming she tapped her badge again saying "Janeway to Voyager Report!" just as her badge made a grinding sound. "Prime Minister" she began "do you have space sensors on the building?"

"Yes, however they seem to be malfunctioning probably due to the blast, my evacuation order has been sent" she stated

"And I have restored partial power to shields" said the doctor triumphantly "shall we go" he asked glancing at the two other delegates who hadn't moved from their positions on the floor. "I think they need a little help" he said bemusedly, Janeway then moved to one of the delegates and the doctor to the other and helped them to their feet, all five of them then left the room and headed for the star ship five floors up.


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

OK so I suck at updating, but my computer died and took my original plotline along with it and I kind of lost interest in this story for a while. However I'm back now so please don't hate me.

Chapter 5: Awakening

On a distant planet, one thought long dead and abandoned, life suddenly flared back into existence. Two blue lights emerged from the darkness seeking the source of its revival. Memories flooded back and Optimus Prime now understood the signals flickering through the air in front of him, they where deceptacons transmissions, very faint almost undetectable but not for the array built by his people before his rest. Optimus stood and decided to wake the others, they had work to do after all and no one would keep him from it.

...

"Multiple incoming warp signatures" said seven with the air of someone casually commenting on the weather, "who are they and how many?" asked tom.

"thirteen" said seven "they appear to be deceptacons carrying the same warp signature as the last asteroid that hit the planet" the thirteen oddly shaped star ships then entered the system and headed straight for the planet "red alert, shields up, prepare to fire" called tom as the lights on the ship dimmed and the siren started to play. "those look a lot different to the last one we encountered" commented Belana, as she said that five of the ships changed direction and headed straight for voyager, tom tried to hail them but got no response, not that he was expecting any.

The closest ship then fired on voyager causing the ship to rock "RETURN FIRE" shouted tom as seven targeted the ships with phasers, "shields down to 80%" shouted Belana. The view screen then showed one of the ships disintegrate after a few well-placed hits from seven, the other four where trying to out manoeuvre voyager and find a weak spot as the ship continued to rumble with each impact "shields down to 50%" Belana said as another of the aggressors exploded after being hit with a photon torpedo "nice shooting seven" commented tom,

"Not good enough, at this rate our shields will be down before we can destroy these ships" seven lamented, "the other ships are launching more asteroids at the surface" she observed. Another ship was destroyed after three misses seven hit it with two phaser bursts. "shields at 15%, transporters are down!" shouted Belana, seeing that even if they destroyed these last two ships others would be here in moments to finish them off tom changed course and took them to warp. "tom what are you doing! What about the captain" exclaimed Belana, "If we had stayed there we would all be dead now" explained tom "and we are no good to the captain dead so we are going to meet up with the Talaxian fleet that is on its way then we can help the captain, you will also now have the time to get out shields and transporters back up".

...

"_alien fleet detected, species designation 218, heading Reven prime, sphere 189 to intercept they will be assimilated"_

_..._

Janeway was getting worried voyager had not contacted in over an hour and to make matters worse the turbolifts where not working they had to climb up the lift shaft to make their way up the starscraper, which was not ideal especially with the pampered diplomats constant complaints. "I've got it" said the doctor who was leading the way "where here". The sound of that ridiculous screwdriver echoed from somewhere above Janeway's head followed by a scraping as light suddenly shone from the now opening lift doors. The doctor climbed up and stepped out followed by Janeway,"oh wait no, this isn't the floor with the star ship, but whilst where here we might as well have a look around shall we" the doctor said as Janeway turned to help the others out of the turbolift shaft. "plus" whispered the doctor in Janeway's ear "it will give us a chance to get away from the wining for a few minutes" Janeway quickly stifled a chuckle at that as she remembered what was going on outside, and possibly to her ship.

Once everyone was out they walked along the corridor until they came to a viewing area that overlooked the city. Things were getting worse out there, whole parts of the forest where ablaze and it looked as though the deceptacons had gotten into some of the starscrapers. It almost looks as though they are searching for something pondered the captain as she looked though one of the magnifiers used by tourist to survey the city she noticed some of the deceptacons rounding people and checking them whilst others where ripping computer consoles out of walls and searching their databases contents. "RIGHT" said the doctor loudly whilst clapping his hands to get everyone's attention "me and the captain here are going to go and search the starscrapers data core which just happens to be on this level, we see if we can reactivate the turbolifts so we can get to a star ship before it takes off and we will look at what is happening in space around the planet and if we are getting reinforcements" the doctor paused for breath after talking very fast which seemed to suit the mysterious time traveller "the rest of you will wait here until we come back" he continued lifting his hands to stop the wave of complaints "you will be perfectly safe the shields around the starscraper and still intact and the nearest deceptacons are still miles away, we won't be long" and with that strode off forcing Janeway to jog to catch up to him. Once they had left the others then turned back to the window just in time to see one of the star ships explode on its pad on a nearby starscraper.


End file.
